Problem: If $7a + b + 7c = 1$, what is $-8b - 56c - 56a$ ?
Solution: $= -56a - 8b - 56c$ $= (-8) \cdot (7a + b + 7c) $ $= (-8) \cdot (1) $ $= -8$